The present disclosure relates to a generator and, in particular, to a main rotor of a generator.
Typically, a generator includes a rotor having a plurality of windings (made up of electrically conductive wires) wrapped around elongated poles on a rotor core. The rotor is driven to rotate by a source of rotation, a prime mover such as a turbine rotor. The generator rotor rotates in proximity to a stator, and the rotation of the rotor, which is an electromagnet due to electricity running through the windings, induces voltage in the stator. The voltage in the stator can be applied to external electrical components, providing electrical power to those components. During operation, the generator rotor rotates at very high speeds, creating centrifugal forces on the poles and windings that may cause the wires of the windings on the poles to move. End winding supports at each end of the poles are used to support the windings under centrifugal load and ensure that the wires do not move from a desired position.